pokegirldexfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokegirl Elements
These are the elemental affinities held by each Pokegirl. Each affinity has its own set strengths and weaknesses, with few specific exceptions. A Pokegirl is not limited to a single affinity and may have two, three, or even four, though more than two is very rare. Bug Many Bug-type Pokégirls are a deviation of Poison-types, but are often mindless, drones who conform to a queen or are merely Feral no matter what. They often have stinger or spore attacks, as well as bug-like wings. They often have other bug-like appendages, such as pincers, multiple arms, insectoid eyes, or claws on their arms for climbing. Standard Attacks: Sting (Multiple Variations), one or more Powder attacks Strong Vs: Dark, Fighting, Ground, Plant, Psychic Weak Vs: Fire, Flying, Rock Dark Dark Pokégirls often have a moody or depressing demeanor. However, once you get past that, you may see a truer and gentler side of them. Their attacks can be fatal to many Pokégirls, as they deal with Necromancy at times and Shadow Forces at all times. They are immune to Psychic attacks, and strong versus Ghost-types and obviously strong versus Psychic-types. They are weak to Fighting-type Pokégirls, as well Bug-type Pokégirls, though the reason for this is unknown. Strong Vs: Dark, Ghost, Psychic Weak Vs: Bug, Fighting Dragon One of the rarest types there is, Dragons are normally feared. Little is known about them as few have been found, let alone Tamed. One thing that is known is that they access to nearly all types of attacks and can fly. They also are supposed to be immune to nearly every attack from a Pokégirl of a lesser skill level, unless it is of an Ice-type. The few trainers that do have Dragon Pokégirls have a hard time training them due to the fact that they have to decide on how to build up their Pokégirl's attack routines when they’re nearly thousands of skills they can learn. Rumor has it that only those Tamers with a high empathy rating and friendly attitude (a rarity amongst Tamers) are capable of successfully Taming a Dragon-type. Strong Vs: Dragon, Electric, Fire, Plant, Water Weak Vs: Ice Electric Most Electric-types are a combination with Normal-types and possess skills from both areas. Normally it is rare to see a Tamer use one as they are very irritable and accidents happen frequently during Taming, but some Tamers swear by Electrics as some of the best Pokégirls. This type has few skills usable outside of combat so the majority of people who use these kinds of Pokégirls are Tamers and Researchers. Researchers are constantly trying to find new ways of controlling energy or storing it, making Electric-types famous as being a researchers dream (wet or dry). Some make a living hunting electric Pokégirls and selling them to researchers. As for combat, Electrics will usually mix up speed abilities with elemental attacks, as their physical strength and endurance are sorely lacking. Standard Attacks: Thunder Bolt, Quick Attack, Thunder, Thunderwave, Static Barrier Strong Vs: Electric, Flying, Steel, Water Weak Vs: Dragon, Ground, Plant, Rock Fighting Fighting-type Pokégirls are some of the hardest Pokégirls to recognize, as most look like normal females, at least until they start picking up steel girders and bend them! This type of Pokégirl is usually domesticated and works with normal people since they are so easily mistaken as a human female unless they show off their powers. Some fighters also use weapons to augment their skills or posses a natural affinity for a certain weapon and take such skills into incredible realms of mastery. The majority of Fighting-type Pokégirls are found in the Joketsuzoku preserve, a place of training and learning of the most powerful Fighter skills. Standard Attacks: Gatling Punch, Chi/Ki Blast, Hurricane Kick, Quick Attack Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel Weak Vs: Flying, Psychic Fire Fire Pokégirls are often hard to control and Tame, Feral Fire Pokégirls being some of the hardest to win their loyalty. However, once their loyalty is gained it is somewhat impossible to retrain them to a different person. Fire Pokégirls train often and quickly learn new elemental skills, however they lack non-combative skills Standard Attacks: Fire Spin, Flamethrower, Fireball, Ember Strong Vs: Bug, Fire, Ice, Plant, Steel Weak Vs: Ground, Rock, Water Flying Nearly all Pokégirls of the Flying-type are capable of flying with few exceptions (land-bound Flying-types trade in their flying skills for stronger muscles and skin) One flaw with the Flying Pokégirls is that they normally lack physical strength or endurance, but make up for this with incredible speed. These Pokégirls are not well suited for sustained combat, but excel at hit-and-run tactics, making them favorites among some crime gangs like Team Rocket and its clones. Some Pokégirls, normally fully evolved ones, are capable of carrying one or possibly two people but this will tax the Pokégirl unless they are fed large amounts of restoratives in flight. Flying Pokégirls are easy to find as they normally in habitat both in the wild and in human areas. Flyers are also fairly easy to Tame and often are good for the beginning Tamer. Standard Attacks: Gust, Feather Shuriken, Mach Breaker, Feather Blizzard Strong Vs: Bug, Fighting, Ground, Plant Weak Vs: Electric, Ice, Rock Ghost Ghost-type Pokégirls are very mysterious, and data is not known on them. Until recently, the only known Ghost-type attack was Night Shade, but several others, including Dream Eater and Energy Drain, have been discovered. Standard Attacks: Night Shade, Dream Eater, Energy Drain, Lure, Phase Strong Vs: Bug, Fighting, Ghost, Poison, Psychic, Rock Weak Vs: Dark Ground Ground-type Pokégirls are often used for construction and trench-digging, as well as subway construction. They used to be a sub-type of Rock, but they are much more earth affiliated then their Rock brethren. Their attacks include Dig, Mud Slap, and Earthquake, all which are powerful attacks with unique effects. They aren’t often found in a Tamer’s Harem, as their combat and non-combat skills are somewhat lacking. However, once you get to understand them, they can be stronger than many Pokégirls. Standard Attacks: Dig, Stomp, Mud Slap Strong Vs: Electric, Fire, Poison, Rock, Steel Weak Vs: Flying, Ice, Plant, Water Ice Originally thought of as a sub-division of Water, Researchers discovered that Ice and Water-types were completely different. Ice Pokégirls are extremely difficult to Tame due to the fact that they by nature are loners and trying to Tame them usually requires special conditions (Especially for the Tamer!). They are also rare to find, since they only live in arctic temperatures. The only reason why an Ice Pokégirl would be in a climate other than their liking is because they were either raised in such a one (domesticated), they are Tamed and their owner is in such a climate, or they are seeking something (normally revenge). Ice Pokégirls also will hunt down someone if they feel they have been wronged, but a smart person being so hunted will run as fast as they can to someplace warm where an Ice-type will normally give up the chase for then, but woe to those that tempt fate a second time! Standard Attacks: Ice Beam, Mist, Blizzard, Ice Wall Strong Vs: Dragon, Flying, Ground, Ice, Plant Weak Vs: Fighting, Fire, Rock, Steel Magic Little is known about Magic-types. Researchers that try to gain one always seem to lose it as soon as they get it, or they get into some predicament that forces them to release their Pokégirl. What is known is that are capable of using abilities that act like an elemental attack. The Pokégirls herself seems to choose what skills they learn. There are two types of Pokégirls in Magic-type, strong and weak. Pokégirls like FairyCute possess little magical powers while Pokégirls like Megami seem to possess strong powers. Research is (trying) to determine what the limits are for Magic-types. Standard Attacks: Varies Strong Vs: ? Weak Vs: ? Normal These types of Pokégirls are the most underestimated. Because most uneducated people assume they have no special elemental skills and are therefore easy to defeat, many people who encounter the more aggressive Normal-type Pokégirls normally don't survive the encounter. However this is rare, as most Normal-type Pokégirls are peaceful and domesticated. There are many subdivisions of Normal, those being the animal categories. Many Normal-types take the traits of animal categories. Many Normal-types take the traits of certain animals that existed before the time of Sukebe. While not suited for combat most of the time, they possess many skills that are useful outside of combat and also have a higher amount of intelligence then other elemental Pokégirls, barring the Magic and Psychic-types. Standard Attacks: Tackle, Agility, the rest varies depending on Sub-category Strong Vs: Ghost Weak Vs: Fighting Plant Plant Pokégirls are a biological and chemical researcher’s dream. Plant Pokégirls are normally self-sustaining and require little to eat and drink. Their bodies are capable of creating a variety of powders that can affect any being (depending on level) and are needed to create some specialty potions and/or poisons. Researchers cherish having Plant Pokégirls to study as many useful items (such as the primitive forms of antidotes and healing potions) were based off of the regenerative powers in Plant Pokégirls. Also, Pokégirls of this type sometimes have a psi-talent to sense what type of plants are in the general area, making them useful for people trying to live off the land. Some also possess a rare ability to regenerate lost limbs or organs, and anti-Pokégirl abuse laws say that limb removal of ANY Pokégirl is forbidden just to see if they do possess such a skill or for use in experimentation (but some Researchers conveniently forgot this rule at times). Standard Attacks: Vine Whip, Powder Spray (Poison, sleeping, aphrodisiac. etc), Razor Leaf. Strong Vs: Electric, Ground, Plant, Rock, Water Weak Vs: Bug, Fire, Flying, Ice, Poison Poison Originally this was a sub-division of Plant but has become a separate category, although most Poison Pokégirls possess some plant attacks. Poison Pokégirls are normally frowned upon for several reasons, which include the facts that they were used for assassinations by Sukebe, they have rude or nasty demeanors, and some possess ugly physical features. Despite their bad reputation, some Tamers do use Poison-types as they can use attacks that create long-lasting effects so even the strongest creatures can be crippled if not treated quickly. Unfortunately, many Tamed Pokégirls have been killed in battles because Tamers forgot to carry a supply of healing potions and antidotes. Standard Attacks: Venom Bite, Sting (several variants), Poison Pin Strong Vs: Bug, Fighting, Plant, Poison Weak Vs: Ground, Psychic Psychic Psychic Pokégirls are an uncommon form of Pokégirl, most being a combination of types. Psychic-types possess powers of the mind, but that’s not to say all are smart. Slowboob and Slowsis are great examples of this. In order for a Tamer to successfully Tame a Psychic Pokégirl usually requires the Tamer to have their own psi powers or very high levels of intellect/high sense of morals. All Psychic Pokégirls will bond with their Tamer if they meet the criteria. Standard Attacks: Varies Strong Vs: Fighting, Poison, Psychic Weak Vs: Bug, Dark, Ghost Rock The mannerisms of Rock Pokégirls are like that of Fire and Ice Pokégirls, difficult to make loyal, indifferent most of the time, but fiercely loyal if they find someone they like. One thing liked by most Tamers is that Rock Pokégirls is that they can easily go without Taming for quite some time compared to most, letting the Tamer get more time with demanding Pokégirls. They also seem to not care about having to share with others. It must be noted that most Rock Pokégirls are strictly heterosexual, which can make things difficult for female Tamers. Rock Pokégirls are very good at defending themselves, having a strong combination of strength and tough skin, but lacking speed or ways off attacking opponents at a distance. Rock types are recommended for Tamers between beginning and intermediate levels. Standard Attacks: Harden, Mega Punch or Kick, Focus, wrestling techniques Strong Vs: Bug, Electric, Fire, Flying, Ice, Poison, Rock Weak Vs: Fighting, Ground, Plant, Steel, Water Steel Steel Pokégirls are counted among the most powerful Pokégirls. Their armored nature makes them able to resist many other elemental types, and take heavy amounts of punishment. They tend to be somewhat slow however, and their guarded nature can make them overly defensive, both emotionally and in battle, even more so than Rock-types. Steel-type Pokégirls are not recommended for beginning Tamers. Standard Attacks: Iron Tail, Iron Defense, Metal Claw Strong Vs: Ice, Rock Weak Vs: Electric, Fighting, Fire, Ground Water Pokégirls of this type are usually peaceful and passive. These Pokégirls thrive in the waters of the world, whether they are fresh-water or salt-water (Sukebe seemed to have made most Water Pokégirls able to survive in either type, though some prefer one to the other). While normally fun-loving and cuddly, Water Pokégirls can fight and are usually well suited for combat with a wide variety of ranged-attacks and several useful defensive skills. For Tamers who wish to travel, the use of larger Pokégirls can act as transport to other islands if they lack a large Flying Pokégirl. Also, all Water Pokégirls are capable of hunting down the fish that still live in the seas as a food source. Standard Attacks: Water Gun, Bubble, Water Barrier Strong Vs: Fire, Rock, Water Weak Vs: Electric, Ice, Plant Category:Pokegirls